(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic valve assembly for controlling airbags, and more particularly, to an electromagnetic valve assembly for controlling airbags of an automobile. The electromagnetic valve assembly according to the present invention simplifies four independent main electromagnetic valves used for controlling inflation and deflation of two airbags of prior inventions, into one main electromagnetic valve assembly capable of simultaneous inflation and deflation, thereby significantly reducing production costs and storage spaces.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, current automobile airbags 23 are generally chemical-gas-sensed air bags, which can be replaced by compresses gases when a valve assembly according to the invention is implemented. According to the prior invention, deflation of airbags at two sides of a driver's seat and a front passenger's seat are initiated or ceased by an electromagnetic valve 22. Each airbag requires two electromagnetic valves for deflation and inflation, meaning that four electromagnetic valves are required for two airbags. Thus, not only production costs are multiplied, but large storage spaces are also occupied. In addition, the more apparatuses there are, the higher the chances of malfunctions. It remains a doubtful question that whether all the multiple electromagnetic valves, at times of car accidents, are capable of simultaneous operations for reliably attending to users' safety. It is a vital task of the invention as how to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks.
Furthermore, airbags of automobile shock absorbers and air braking systems regarding safety, production costs and storage spaces, are also part of considerations taken into the present invention.